The Moon's Tirade
by Apollyonleon
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Percy have been best friends for the longest time their junior year so far has been nonstop fun until things start happening. I haven't read a story like this on this site so I thought that I'd write one.


**Wassup it's been a while since I've written anything on this site I've had this sitting in my notebook for a while so I decided to actually write it down I would love feedback and lots of it such as pairings and such as if there should be couples and if you guys want me following the book or going off in my own direction anyways enjoy message me or just comment.**

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

"Chill Percy hit this" a blonde, tan, blue-eyed male exclaimed trying to pass his dab pen over to his best friend. Percy had been pacing around the locker rooms of Stuyvesant Highschool for 5 minutes now nervously. His next event was the 100 fly we were currently on the break after the men's 100 free which that loser Sasuke won but I was a close second If I actually cared I could've beat him... Maybe. Seeing the pen in my hand he snatched it taking a deep drag then handed it back to me before resuming his pacing. With our tolerance, I doubt he would even feel that but hopefully, it would calm him down just a bit.

"Cmon Percy, which one of these rich boys could even touch your 100 fly time?" I asked receiving glares from the Stuyvesant kids that were close enough to hear me which I responded in kind with a one finger salute prompting even more glares.

"Percy it's time" coach Kakashi spoke from the door leading into the pool deck his face covered by his favored dark blue cloth. I always joked that it made him look like a ninja coach Kakashi was the school gym teacher and coached football, swim, and water polo coincidently all the sports I played he was a badass so much so that he is probably the only teacher I know that can disregard the administration and still keep his job probably because he brings in trophies year after year.

As we walked into the pool deck I could tell Percy was nervous he always got like this. My statement was true though no one in this pool could possibly hope to touch his fly time the kid is a monster in the water, especially at fly even Sasu-loser struggles to keep up with Percy when he tries.

**Percy's Pov**

I was nervous the dab hit didn't do anything to help as we walked to the blocks I felt Naruto rubbing my back and whispering his usual nonsense into my ear. I don't even know why I was nervous, why I always get nervous when the fly comes around no one had beat me in the fly or any other stroke for that matter but this stroke was my favorite I loved it. Being behind the blocks I noticed the heat before mine had just finished the fastest in that heat was some kid from Stuyvesant named Jake Walters he went a 52 he's a junior that's pretty fast he should've been in my heat. Hearing the buzz to step up I got on my block which was block number three all of my fears evaporated quickly like they always did when I was on the block. The cheering got intense this was the fastest heat everyone and their mother wanted to see this the fly and the 400 free relays were the most anticipated races especially when it came down to the fastest heats.

Looking around at my competition I threw nods and smiles receiving the same before scanning the pool deck catching Naruto's eye he smiled and nodded before I moved on to the dark haired teen next to him Sasuke his cold endless black eyes looked straight into my soul before he nodded moving on I looked at Kakashi catching an eye smile before my eyes finally settled on my mothers who was beaming at me with a camera in her hands I tightened up my goggles.

"swimmers take your mark." I got down both hands on the front of the block right foot at the back while my left was stationed at the top toes curled over.

Hearing the beep I dove straight out before hitting the water hard giving a few dolphin kicks I came to life. All swimmers need to come up for air at some time but not me I have amazing lung control so amazing that sometimes it feels like I could breathe underwater something that I am very grateful for.

Four hard and fast strokes later I hit the first wall, nailed the turn pushing off into four hard dolphin kicks five hard pulls and kicks later I nailed the second turn then the third and before I knew it I was done.

Hitting my last wall I pulled my goggles off and looked at my time I PR'd (Personal Record) 41 seconds I had blown the school record and the states out of the water.

"Holy Shit" I heard a shout as I pulled myself out of the pool this voice could only belong to one of my best friends Naruto who was grinning so hard his pearly whites were out in full effect that mixed with his whisker birthmarks made him look like a fox.

Naruto was a 6'2, tan, muscley, blonde he looked like your typical surfer he was extremely strong if he wanted to he could probably beat my fly time but like he has said many times he's only swimming for the social aspect of things.

He ran up to me picking me up "what was that man?" He asked me as he proceeded to crush every bone in my body in his attempt at a hug.

Sasuke our other best friend walked up with one of his rare half-smiles on.

"Put him down before you kill him... idiot" Sasuke barked at Naruto before his usually cold eyes softened when he looked at me

"good job Percy" the raven-haired teen spoke before walking away to get ready for his event ignoring Naruto who was making faces at him.

Coach Kakashi gave me thumbs up before proceeding to rub my hair very hard. The rest of the meet went by quick Naruto PR'd in his 100 backstroke, Sasuke did too but in all of his events. I love the 100 fly but today our 400 free relay which consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Adam, and I was my favorite event we crushed it Sasuke went first followed by Adam then Naruto then me.

Sasuke was the fastest with a 42.03 followed by my 42.9 then Naruto with a 45 which was followed by Adams 53. Easy to say we set a new high school record we lapped every team in that pool it felt amazing this is why I swim I love my team so much. After that race, we headed to the showers getting a lot of compliments along the way, Rachel Dare basically threw herself at Naruto she was the fastest girl we had and the only one that was allowed to swim in our lane due to her speed and endurance she is also one of the many girls in Naruto's fan club.

Finally traversing the crowd we got into the locker rooms our team was giddy the Stuyvesant boys were not so much.

"man why does she have to have a thing for me I don't even like redheads like that" Naruto whined about Rachel causing roars of laughter from our team which caused him to go red in the face.

"What're you laughing at Adam with yo slow ass." Just like Naruto, Adam didn't care much for the swimming aspect of swim he was here to have a good time and with the amount of weed this man has smoked and the lack of actual swimming he does at practice it's amazing he's one of the fastest kids on the team. Adam just laughed and backed down knowing very well engaging Naruto in a verbal battle was not a road the average man can take.

"you're an animal you didn't even breathe that whole 100!" That Jake Walters kid from the other team exclaimed from a shower straight ahead of me.

Naruto threw his hands around my shoulder "didn't you hear? our Percy here shares common ancestry with dolphins he's fast and intelligent." this statement caused looks of pride among my teammates and brought a goofy smile worthy of Naruto to my face.

**Naruto's Pov**

After thoroughly giving everyone that dared to make a joke about me and that Dare girl a verbal lashing we got dressed and headed to the bus going straight to the back where the cool kids hung and as the president of cool it was my civic duty to guide my people. 5 minutes into the ride I noticed that Kakashi was too preoccupied with his smut to pay the rest of us attention cutting off all music I stood up and got everyone's attention with a fake cough.

"HERE HERE" I bellowed getting amused looks from the whole team I know what granny Tsunade means when she calls me a clown but eh.

"Now then I am proud of each and every one of you it's an understatement to say that we killed those trust fund babies" I shouted earning cheers from the whole team. This right here is why I have such a big ego when everyone cheers at what you say it's hard to be humble but back to the topic at hand.

"We all did well but I would like to congratulate a few my main man Percy" Percy stood up and gave a theatrical bow he's really starting to take after me.

"Rachel, Adam, and Courtney" as I said their respective names they all stood up and waved

"last and most certainly least..." I held for dramatic effect "Duck-Butt I mean Sasuke" I didn't even try that hard to cover my mistake on the last one. I received laughs for that one but a middle finger from Sasuke before he glared out the window I swear he gets so anal sometimes.

"Anyways the real reason for this team meeting is to talk about something very serious pertaining to this team," I said getting hushed whispers and worried looks from everyone except Percy and Sasuke who know me too well. If something was really wrong I'd suffer through it in silence instead of broadcasting my statement caused our bus driver Carl to listen in and I noticed Kakashi's eyes are on me too not being able to contain myself anymore I screamed.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE COME AT 10 BOOZE AND DRUGS WILL BE PROVIDED!" this news caused a whole new wave of cheers enough to shake the bus.

Carl just laughed his big round self and muttered something about I miss those days while Kakashi went back to his smut he always turns a blind eye as long as we're not in any immediate danger its none of his concern and that is why I like that man. Sitting back down in my seat I restarted the song which was Smino's - Z4L

**[Chorus: Smino]**

**She suck me in the sprinter with my entourage and shit (Entourage)**

**Face all on my stomach, got her Fenty on my fit (Hold up)**

**Makeup on my acne like I'm tryna hide a zit**

**wear my clothes too baggy, shit I'm tryna hide my zip**

By this part of the song, the whole team was shouting. Now not everyone on this team indulges in drugs and alcohol but most due and everyone is pretty tolerant so it works out that and I blast this song so much that everyone on this bus knows it even Carls singing along.

**Now, baby, I'm too fucking grown to teach you how to ride a dick**

**Need a freaky college boo for frolicking, booty brolic yeah**

Even Duck-Butt was singing along he's actually a pretty fun guy at parties mostly cause I tease him till he starts drinking and let me tell you a drunk Sasuke is my kind of guy I mean sober he's cool and all too but drunk Sasuke just gets it.

**[Refrain: Bari]**

**I cop a new drop, in white tee, ayy**

**I fuck a new bitch, in white tee**

we went through a million songs before we got home I love bus rides so much. Getting off the bus with my swim bag slung over my shoulders I gave out high fives and compliments by the boatload.

"See you all at my house" I shouted earning more cheers man I love cheers looking back I saw Percy and Sasuke talking to Kakashi so I headed over.

Seeing me Kakashi eye smiled and walked away rubbing my hair and telling me that I did a good job I love that man.

**Percy's Pov**

Kakashi had just told us to watch out for Naruto and ourselves tonight he knew exactly what kind of parties Naruto and his older brother threw when their parents were out of town so he had a very valid reason to be worried he also told us to call him if anything happened Coach Kakashi has always been like the father I never had although he seemed to be a little over 20 we all swore he couldn't be older than 21 but yet there are pictures of him leading the lacrosse and swim team to victory back when he went to high school at Goode about ten or so years ago.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto questioned

"Just about what we need to work on for region" Sasuke answered as we walked to his car.

"And Kakashi warned us that if anyone on the team gets arrested tonight we will be getting the thousand years of pain set on Monday" this caused all three of us to shake even for me that is too much swimming. Getting into the back of Sasuke's car I lied down, my mom was so proud she got the whole meet on video she's a bit embarrassing but I love her I closed my eyes for a minute reminiscing about how me, Naruto, and Sasuke, met. Well more like how they meet me, Sasuke and Naruto have known each other since they were born due to their parent's being best friends.

**_Flashback 6th grade~ 3rd person_**

_Naruto had been running around all morning getting ready to enact his latest prank he knew that his big brother Kurama would lose it when he heard about this one. It was mid-school year Naruto had been kicked out of his first school a couple of months ago due to a prank gone wrong at least his best friend Sasuke was also kicked out due to beating up all of Naruto's bullies most of who bullied him because of said prank gone wrong. Naruto was just happy that Sasuke was by his side they have never been separated since birth there has not been a day in their life that they have not seen each other however briefly._

_For his latest prank, Naruto had successfully spray painted pictures throughout the whole school. Naruto had a knack for art that most wouldn't know so well hidden only Sasuke, Itachi, and Kurama know. School started at 7, Naruto had woken up at 4:30 told Kurama to cover for him and walked over to the school picking the locks to get in was very easy, being Kurama's little brother meant he had a lot of the skills necessary to become a highly successful criminal... Well as much as a 6th grader could have anyways._

_Usually, Kurama walked Naruto to school they rarely saw their mother in the morning and he had never been more thankful for that fact. Admiring some of his handy work he started hearing voices looking at the clock he noticed it was 6:55 the school doors should be unlocked soon. He took one more glance at the mural of his principal naked in an unflattering position and threw away his current clothing deciding to adopt the pajamas he had packed in his backpack his logic was who could blame a child in Pajamas?_

_As Naruto was slipping out the back he noticed a lot of commotion from faculty members most of who had been in their classes while Naruto was painting his masterpiece. The boy was proud but he could only tag the main hallways due to others roaming around the school but he got them all his only regret is he couldn't get inside of classrooms but eh. Sneaking out the back he waited in the parking lot where he usually meets with Sasuke, his bright orange Pajamas made him stand out he got odd looks from students and parents alike._

_"morning Naruto" he heard left and right being the school clown made him known school-wide. The fact that he was kicked out of another school did wonders to help his popularity _

_"Naruto where are your clothes?" Mikoto questioned walking up behind Naruto who gave the woman that was basically his second mother a shit eating grin _

_"I thought it was wear your pajamas to school day" he responded. This seemed like a very Naruto thing to do so Mikoto disregarded it Sasuke, on the other hand, knew Naruto better than possibly anyone and got a very bad feeling looking at the blonde smiling a bit too innocently for his taste Sasuke knew after all the time he had spent with the young Uzumaki that all Uzumaki's were chaotic creature's by nature Kurama more so than Naruto but Naruto's schemes were getting more frightening with age. Before he could contemplate more Sasuke was being dragged away by said blonde towards the school._

_"It's time to learn Sauske" Naruto chirped gleefully _

_That sentence made Mikoto suspicious she got flashbacks of her childhood with Kushina acting on instinct she followed the kids into the school. On the outside, Yancy Middle school looked like your normal middle school._

_Stepping inside Mikoto was shocked and she wasn't the only one everyone inside kid and adult alike was awestruck by the in your face pictures all over the school. Looking left and right Mikoto saw varying artwork all more beautiful than the last the first thing she saw was a red hydra breathing fire at a very realistic looking tree on the ground. Sasuke was analyzing the art eyes narrowing at everything he saw. _

_On the wall closest to him was a minotaur in a white flowery dress holding hands with his and Naruto's homeroom teacher Mr. Spitz. Taking in the whole room his eyes finally honed in on his and Naruto's connected hands._

_Looking closer he noticed his right hand the hand connected to Naruto's left was now stained in red the very same shade as the fire breathing hydra painting they were currently standing on. Dragging Naruto quickly towards the bathroom he yelled over his shoulder at his mom_

_"we'll be right back mom" Mikoto barely took them into account she was still mesmerized by the art museum that was now a part of the school. Getting into the bathroom Sasuke immediately went for the soap scrubbing as hard as he could trying to get this paint off of him._

_"It's pretty cool huh Sasuke? I wonder who did it" Naruto cheerfully asked scrubbing at his hands right next to Sasuke still grinning. Realizing that the scrubbing was futile and that his hand will carry this stain for a while Sasuke's anger started rising how could Naruto still try to play innocent but he took three deep breathes as Itachi advised him._

_**"When dealing with an Uzumaki anger only begets anger"** Sasuke repeated Itachi's words within his head sighing it was easy for Itachi to say his Uzumaki a.k.a Kurama had some intelligent thought mine is broken Sasuke sulked. Seeing the lack of humor in Sasuke's eyes Naruto immediately started getting sad _

_"am I not a good artist Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly causing Sasuke to sigh he knew that Naruto was actually very sensitive when it came down to things he cared about and yelling at him wouldn't do either of them any good._

_"I liked the holding the Minotaurs hands" Sasuke grinned and just like that Naruto was full of energy again_

_"I KNOW RIGHT! I thought of you when I drew that" Naruto answered happily causing Sasuke's eyes to soften a bit it was always hard for him to get seriously mad at Naruto no matter how stupid he was. Sasuke was fully prepared to go into the police academy just like his mother said his father did and after getting a steady job Sasuke already knew that Naruto would be living in his basement or attic for life and he had come to be okay with that._

_"anyways I think we need to leave the school before we literally get caught red-handed" Sasuke spoke calmly _

_"but Sasuke even if I get caught you didn't do anything," Naruto said_

_"Tch idiot you think I'ma go to a school that you're not in" Sasuke deadpanned causing Naruto to jump hug him_

_"awwww Sasuke you do care!" Naruto exclaimed waving the raven-haired child around_

_"P-p-put me down" Sauske struggled wondering why Naruto was so strong_

_As the two boys exited the bathroom and made a quick break for the exit they hit something hard and fell down looking up there was the principal all 300 pounds of him his name was principal judge._

_"What's the big deal Pudge?" Naruto asked looking up at the man towering over them "you're looking a bit red today"_

_"MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled before heading to his office_

_"guess he didn't like the painting of him hogtied naked with an apple in his mouth," Naruto thought out loud causing a chuckle from Sasuke and a disapproving look from Mikoto who had gotten behind them. getting up the two boys followed by the Uchiha Matron walked to the principal's office an office Naruto had gotten very used to they noticed the young secretary Mrs. Fife sitting there she greeted them with a nice smile. Mrs. Fife was a young 27-year-old brunette she was a very stunning woman a big hit with all the kids more specifically the boys. _

_"Weren't you in here just yesterday Naruto?" She asked causing Naruto to blush_

_"I only come here to see you, Mrs. Fife" Naruto said causing Mrs. Fife to beam_

_"you're gonna be a real hit with the ladies when you grow up" _

_"I already am," Naruto said before sauntering over to a chair like he owned the place which he might as well have. Looking around Mikoto noticed that the wooden chair Naruto had chosen to sit in had his name carved onto it causing her to giggle a little. Mikoto hoped for the principal's sake that he did not call Kushina in his mother's eyes Naruto was the closest thing to baby Jesus on this earth and Kushina was a very very scary momma bear._

_Naruto was sitting there with a look of utter defiance on his face Kurama had always taught him innocent until proven guilty looking to his right he saw a dark-haired boy with aquamarine eyes being the extravert that he was he immediately started up a conversation._

_"Hay I'm Naruto I run this place what're you in here for?" Naruto asked casually sticking out a hand for Percy to shake. Shocked at someone talking to him Percy looked at the blonde kid next to him staring strangely at the whisker marks on his face._

_"O uhm hi I'm Percy" Percy whispered out shaking Naruto's hand kicking himself for how weird that came out at this point in time he had been kicked out of two schools and just wanted to keep his head low as to not upset his mother or smelly Gabe. _

_"What're you in here for Percy?" Naruto asked intrigued as far as he knew he was the only one that gets into trouble at this school_

_"they suspect me of helping whoever did that cool artwork around the school halls!" Percy cried out incredulously "as if I could ever hope to draw like that"_

_Naruto grinned at the complement causing Sasuke to roll his eyes _

_"Yea Naruto I am very impressed" Mikoto spoke up already knowing it had to be Naruto no other 6th grader could've done something of this magnitude she didn't know Naruto could draw though._

_"Who said it was me?" Naruto said positively beaming with pride causing Percy to look at the blonde next to him in a new light_

_"You're a real artist man?" Percy said_

_"I know" the smile on Naruto's face was threatening to split his face open he had his chest out "anyways you never answered my question why are you here Percy?" this question caused Percy to look down while Sasuke and Mikoto started paying closer attention to the conversation also curious as far as they could tell Percy was a well mannered shy boy maybe a bit awkward but looks could be deceiving._

_Percy blushed from the attention but he proceeded to explain how just the fact that he had been expelled from previous schools before automatically made him a prime suspect. _

_"When I was in fourth grade I accidentally pulled the wrong lever on the catwalk when my school was visiting Sea World Shark Pool and we all took an unplanned swim." This comment made Naruto's eye sparkle _

_"Then in fifth grade, I accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus at Saratoga Battlefield." Percy finished everyone that heard the story came to their own conclusions Mrs. Fife, Sasuke, and Mikoto came to the conclusion that Percy is a good kid that gets into a lot of accidents, pool them all together and most might get the idea that he was a troubled kid, they had come to the right conclusion whereas Naruto, on the other hand, saw himself in Percy he thought that had finally found a prankster that could possibly match him which was wrong but you couldn't change his mind._

_Reaching over and putting his hand around Percy Naruto spoke enthusiastically _

_"We're gonna paint this city red" _

_Sasuke just shook his head "poor kid... better him than me though" the raven-haired kid thought while his mother just smiled at the budding friendship that was taking place in front of her eyes. The door to the office opened and in walked a fiery redhead and she looked positively pissed which was a huge contrast to the woman that walked in behind her. Naruto seeing the look on his mothers face immediately adopted angelic features, Percy swore he saw a halo over the kids head._

_Not paying them any mind the redhead marched into the principal's office Mikoto ran in after her stopping the woman from committing a homicide._

_"what happened Percy?" Sally Jackson asked her son smiling she knew that her son had a knack for getting himself in trouble but she never faulted him for it not even once. Percy proceeded to explain how he is being falsely accused making sure to keep Naruto's name out of the convo afraid of betraying his possible first real friend._

_"It was I!" Naruto exclaimed proudly puffing his chest out. Sally looked over at the blonde smile still on her face_

_"you're an amazing artist!" she exclaimed causing said blonde to turn red_

_Everyone could now hear the screams coming from inside the principal's office **"I'll cut you"**_

_This statement from his mother made Naruto fall to the floor laughing._

_"Why is Aunt Kushina actually a street thug?" Sasuke asked to no one, in particular, making Naruto laugh even harder_

_Exiting the principal's room Kushina's rage died down seeing her youngest laughing caused her to adopt a genuine smile she grabbed her little Naruto and started squeezing him in her version of a hug. _

_"Naruto I've missed you that man in there doesn't understand that you're special he should be honored you spruced up his shitty school" Kushina gushed causing a "hay" to be heard from the terrified principal now standing at his door looking roughed up but a glare from Kushina ended all protest._

_Naruto looked up from his mother's bosom asking_

_ "How'd you know it was me, mommy?"_

_"O silly Naru what other kid in this world has the talent and dedication to do all this?" causing Naruto to tear up and hug his mother harder_

_"Mommy"_

_"Naru"_

_"Mommy" (in your typical Guy and Lee moment)_

_"well, every kid in this office is expelled" the principal yelled closing and locking his office. Kushina started stocking up towards his door but was stopped by Mikoto who just shook her head_

_"Kushi you already got some good hits in," Mikoto said to the redhead_

_"apparently not good enough" Kushina muttered putting her youngest son down._

_They went out to eat and from that day their fates were sealed the mothers became friends and the boys bonded very deeply._

_**End Flashback 3rd Person POV**_

Opening his eyes again Percy noticed he was still in the back of Sasuke's car said car was parked in front of his house and his two best friends were nowhere in sight sighing Percy grabbed his bag and went inside of the house. Walking into his house Percy noticed three things one his mother was not home but she had baked blue cookies two Naruto and Sasuke were eating said blue cookies and three Gabe Ugliano's head was being used as a footrest by none other than the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke flipped through the channels on the Jacksons TV before he settled on an animal documentary about snakes. Sasuke loved snakes he had a large blue snake with light-green eyes named Aoda. Naruto was too preoccupied stuffing himself with cookies and continuously using the balls of his feet to tap Gabe's head pretty hard.

Percy put his bag in his room and walked towards the cookies, his mom had made a lot anticipating the boys kicking it at the Jackson resident for a while. As Percy reached for a cookie he noticed a note his mom wrote picking it up it read.

_To Percy, Sasu, and Naruto _

Smirking at his mother's use of one of Sasuke's many hated nicknames Percy kept reading

_"I made you boys some cookies I made sure I made enough to sate Naruto for a bit so he doesn't go on a rampage through our fridge again enjoy as much as you want and please stay out of Gabe's way"_

_I love all three of you my most precious boys _

_Love Sally Jackson one of your mothers :)_

Percy smiled at the note grabbing a handful of cookies and sitting down next to Naruto he noticed the big pile of cookies that his blonde best friend was casually eating. His mom really had made a lot of cookies in preparation for Naruto looking down at his passed out stepfather Percy saw a bump forming on his head and a black right eye along with blood dripping from the man's nose he gave Naruto a questioning look.

The blonde looked at his green-eyed friend and waved his head over to Sasuke causing Percy to shift his gaze onto his raven-haired best friend noticing a pair of sea green eyes directed at him Sasuke meet Percy's gaze before looking at the passed out man which caused a growl to form in Sasuke's throat.

"hurry up and eat Naruto then we can all leave" was all Sasuke said

"I'll fwinsh eating hen I'm gud and rweady" Naruto choked out through a mouth full of cookies sending a defiant glare at Sasuke. Naruto had always been weird when it came to picking fights it was virtually impossible to know what would set him off he was temperamental just like the rest of his family but he was to a lesser degree than his mother and brother but he still was not one to be messed with when he's in a mood Sasuke knowing this backed off a bit allowing him to eat at his own pace but not without throwing his own glare at Naruto for being a slob.

Percy still a bit tired from practice and not really caring much for what happened to Gabe ate his cookies and passed out to the calm sound of a snake hissing.

_**5 Minutes before Percy walked in~**_

_"well well well if it isn't you two moochers Sally is running a fucking daycare these days huh" Gabe yelled at seeing Naruto and Sasuke come into the Jackson residence_

_"shut up ugly" Naruto bit back not in the mood for Gabe's crap today he immediately went for the large platter of cookies reaching out he was intercepted by a pudgy pig creature. Looking down Naruto saw that Gabe had cut his path off if they hadn't outgrown him awhile back Naruto probably would've been a bit threatened by Gabe but he and his two friends now towered over him and after years of getting into fights Naruto could basically gage a person's strength and he knew that it wouldn't take much for the blonde to hurt him._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't like the way Gabe said Sally's name or the way he was looking at Naruto _

_"stand down pig" Sasuke spoke in a rare case of anger he was usually very cool and collected._

_"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Gabe switched targets waddling to come stand in front of Sasuke _

_"You heard me you waste of space" Sasuke's voice was low now, Naruto knew a show was bound to happen as he ate the cookies and watched closely._

_"Just cause your mothe-" Gabe didn't get to finish his sentence before Sasuke used his right hand to pull Gabe's head down onto his raised left knee causing blood to gush from the man's nose._

_ Naruto oooooooed_

_"keep" Sasuke slapped the fat bastard "my" Gabe was robbed of air due to a hard punch to his gut causing him to wheeze "mothers name" Sasuke bitch slapped him again "out your mouth" after the last bitch slap Gabe's body betrayed him he stumbled backward's but was stopped by a strong grip on his forearm before he was tugged forwards into the oncoming right hook of one Sasuke Uchiha._

_Gabe didn't have time to even scream before he folded like a chair his right eye already blackened, blood still dripping from his nose. Naruto whistled as he made a mental note to remember to never talk about Sasuke's mother in an unflattering way not that he would anyway._

_ the blonde teen was very much happy with the events that had unfolded before him if he had to do it he would not make the mistake of letting Gabe draw breathe. sitting down on the couch Naruto kept eating cookies and began kicking Gabe's face he wondered what the repercussions would be if he and Sasuke were to just end this mans miserable existence right here he knew that Sasuke would be down._

_Sasuke sat on the rocking chair a bit mad that he lost control but even more mad that this pig had tried to bring his mother up. Sasuke looked over at his blonde idiot of a best friend and uttered softly "If anyone asks you did this" he said referring to the downed man-pig at Naruto's feet_

_"NoPe," Naruto said popping the P obnoxiously as he stuffed his mouth full of cookies_

**6:45 PM~**

Sally had been home for a while now her boys were asleep Naruto was cuddled onto Percy's right shoulder and Sasuke was asleep on the rocking chair. Sally had noticed how quiet the house was so she assumed that Gabe was getting drunk at a friends house imagine her surprise when she found him under Naruto's feet with a black eye and nose caked in blood.

Sally smiled even more at the scene before her the days of Gabe terrorizing her children and herself had come to an end as she could tell from the blood on the pants of Sasuke's right knee cap and Gabe's prone body. She hated Gabe but she couldn't take the risk of monsters finding her boy so she kept him around she bore with the abuse that Gabe brought her for her son.

She had given birth to one perfect boy but now she had three, life couldn't be better she even had best friends now and her boy and his best friends were basically brothers she loved em like sons for the first time in a while Sally Jackson was satisfied with life.

Not even bothering with Gabe she went and pulled blankets over her three boys. Naruto had cookie crumbs around his lips and she noticed that they had eaten all of the cookies she had made no doubt Naruto had leading the charge. As she was headed to her room she heard Percy speak drowsily

"mom can I sleep at Naruto's tonight?" Sally, Mikoto, and Kushina were basically sisters now and talked all day every day so she knew that Kushina was out of town on a business trip but she also knew that Percy was very responsible and Sasuke would need him tonight to keep an eye on Naruto and the Uzumaki residence plus they were only young once.

"Yes you can Percy" the beautiful brunette smiled

"I love you mom can you wake us up in like an hour?"

"I love you too"

**7:30**

Sally had woken up the three boys and sent em on their way.

Percy was wearing his Goode high varsity jacket and black pants they had driven to Sasuke's house where the Uchiha threw on a black long sleeve, ripped jeans, and his Goode high varsity jacket which had on it a swimmer, water polo player with a ball in hand, and a football the same as Percy's and Naruto's.

The trio finally arrived at the Uzumaki house it was more like a small mansion it was a Victorian type building with 17 rooms a huge dining room which was adorned with a huge chandelier. The dining room was connected to the living room which could easily hold 100 or so people

"mi casa es su casa" Naruto smirked walking through the large double front door. This statement caused Sasuke to roll his eyes this was the only Spanish that the idiot knew and he abused the hell out of it.

Walking into his living room the boys saw and heard a lot of commotion, teens were moving back and forth carrying things in and taking things out. Standing in the middle of all this chaos and barking orders at kids was none other than the older Uzumaki brother Kurama he was wearing his signature black, leather jacket with a fur collar a white V-neck underneath. He wore dark blue, denim jeans held up by a brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to the back pocket he had on black vans. His body was also adorned with his star-shaped necklace, silver rings, and a golden ring in the helix of his left ear.

Noticing the stares of his little brother and the two kids he saw as brothers Kurama turned around and smirked. His red hair was kept the same short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as sideburns. **(basically, imagine Mikoto from project K)**

Walking towards the three boys his red eyes basically glowed with warmth and the slight creases under his eyes creased more at his fox-like smile getting to them he hugged them all tightly.

"Are you boys all ready" he shouted voice booming with his deep but calming baritone voice that got a smile from all three boys Kurama's charisma was very infectious so much so that even Sasuke enjoyed spending time with the boy that he saw as a second older brother.

"yea but whats all this" Naruto was cheesing seeing his brother always put him in a better mood even when he was already on top of the world due to the party that's supposed to start in like an hour or so.

"This my little Naru is the party of the century" Kurama grinned again patting Naruto "just look around" Kurama pointed at the impressive DJ booth one Zaku Abumi was getting things ready back there he was a pretty talented DJ. Taking in everything the three boys were impressed there was a DJ booth teens were moving everything of value out of the room including family pictures there was a huge snack table filled with things from chips and cookies to lots and lots of pizza boxes and candy. Moving on from there they noticed another big table but this one was filled with Alcohol ranging from cheap Vodka to high-end stuff like crown royale and a huge bowl of jungle juice as the centerpiece.

Kurama had brought down the strobe lights from his room and Naruto's making the living room very lively there was also a smoke machine in a corner and arrows pointing towards what they assumed was the two pools and hot tub outside. Kurama had put two beer pong tables kind of close to each other with a twister matt not too far off the older Uzumaki loved the game while he was drunk.

Naruto's smile had progressively gotten bigger as he looked around the Uzumaki brother's had a reputation to uphold as the party kings they threw the best parties and were always the life of every party they went to but when both of them combined it was always a spectacle so it wasn't an understatement to say that every high schooler and even college kid in the valley was coming to this. Kurama had a lot of older friends even though he had a high intellect and kept good grades the redhead didn't know whether he wanted to go to college or not but he did know that right now he was in a very good place in life. He would like for time to stop at this very moment and relive senior year forever it was only halfway over but he was sad at the prospect of his childhood ending.

His mother had said that he didn't have to work a day in his life if he didn't want to that they were rich enough for 10 generations to just sit around all day and do nothing but something about that didn't bode well with Kurama even now Kurama worked he prepped with Itachi at a little bakery a job that Sally had helped them get Kurama was by no means lazy he was just irresponsible and rash. Strange things had been revolving around him and his brother their whole lives strange people always trying to interact with them sometimes Kurama feels like he's being watched so one of his main goals in life is to protect his idiot, talented little brother.

**9:35**

Naruto had showered and dressed he was wearing a white turtleneck and a dark blue cardigan with silky black pants. Naruto was a very theatrical being he was trying to look very royal right now and he pulled it off well.

Percy and Sasuke had been walking around the already pretty lively house just talking to people while Naruto was showering Itachi had walked through the front doors with his and Kurama's group which consisted of Deidara, Hidan, Juzo, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Pain, Nagato, Sasori, and Itachi's cousin Obito. This wasn't all of them but each one that came through the door was holding a keg

This party's alcohol levels took another drastic rise to the already high level it was at. Itachi immediately after setting a keg down by the alcohol table came to hug his little brothers Sasuke and Percy one of the two kids other than his blood related little brother that he claimed as his own Konan also hugged the two "cute underclassmen" as she liked to call them.

Naruto sauntered on down the stairs catching the eye of many he received whistles and catcalls causing his smile to widen reaching the bottom of the stairs he was joined by Kurama the two strutted into the middle of the room demanding attention everyone quieted.

The two brothers locked eyes and looked around the room from face to face at the impressive assembly of people it was only 9:52 so technically it was still the pregame and what a pregame it was there was roughly about 73 people at least according to Kurama's count an hour ago. Kakuzu walked over grabbing two Coors banquets and opening em with the respective thumbs that they rested in he handed each one to an Uzumaki brother which they took giving each other matching grins.

They both looked at the clock noting that it was 9:57

"we're gathered here today... because the gods have asked of it" Naruto began the speech causing eye rolls from the Uchiha's and excited chatter from the rest of the ensemble Naruto and Kurama liked to give out speeches and although each one was unique and very much entertaining Percy and the Uchiha's have heard far too many from this pair.

"Although originally a toga party me and my dear little brother have decided against-" Kurama started

"because we have decided to open up the pool so we didn't see much use in a theme-" the transition between the two was effortless

"regardless this is definitely a party for the books we're glad you could join us for the pregame" Kurama finished looking at the clock it was 9:59 and everyone in the house by now had a beer in hand and cracked it open. That was possibly the shortest speech the duo had ever given together but it did its job to invigorate people.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

at this point in time, everyone was counting down

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

at "1" the clock turned 10 the party had officially started and everyone drained their beer about 40 more people pushed through the front doors it's going to be a very long night for sure.

* * *

**Welp there it is I don't really know what I wanna do with this story so give me ideas boys their parents have already been picked out but pairings haven't. Who would u like to see with who? And what would you like to see happen? Also what's your preferred style 3rd person or POV's? DM or comment, please :)**


End file.
